Let's Talk Gravity
by flamecloud23
Summary: Gravity Falls talk show. You can ask any character living or dead any question you want.
1. Introduction

**Hello Gravity Falls fans! This is Julie. One half of flamecloud23. I will be starting a talk show with all the Gravity Falls characters, living, dead or otherwise. If you want to ask any of them a question, leave it in the reviews or you can PM me. You can ask a question for the whole group, or you can single out one specific person and ask them a question. I will answer any questions you want me to. My first update will be on Christmas Eve. In that chapter I will answer all the questions I get between now and then. Until then ask away.**


	2. Update 1

**Thank you to Ultimate Spider Girl, Barbacar, MysteriousMan13, and Eliz1325 for asking questions. My next update won't be until January 8** **th** **. I will normally update every other Saturday, butI'll be out of town until Sunday. It would be every Saturday, but I have ADHD and it's hard for me to focus, so I getting out one chapter a week would be a challenge. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

The camera zooms in to show a set that looked like someone's living room. But it wasn't; it was the set of the new TV show _Let's Talk Gravity._ There was a big couch in the center with a giant poster behind it that said Gravity Falls. A girl with strawberry blond hair and light green eyes came onto the screen, as people in the crowd started to clap. She was wearing a blue sun dress. "Hello and welcome to the first episode of _Let's Talk Gravity._ I'm your host, flamecloud23. We are going to be asking the members of the TV show Gravity Falls questions about life. First we have Dipper and Mabel Pines."

A boy with a hat that had a pine tree on it, and a girl with a shooting star on a pink sweater walked on the set, and sat on the couch.

"Hi I'm Dipper Pines," said the boy.

"And I'm Bubbles." When Dipper heard that he slapped Mabel on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Mabel said and started trying to slap him back. Flamecloud23 got up and started to hold Mabel back from Dipper.

"Stop both of you." Flamecloud yelled. Dipper sat down on the couch as flamecloud released Mabel.

"Sorry." Dipper said. Mabel just sat there with her arms crossed.

"Anyway. Our first question is from MysteriousMan13. It's for Mabel. How come your emotions were a tad off during Mabeland?" Flamecloud read from a card.

"I don't really know. It was made by Bill so he probably did something to it to mess with me." Mabel said.

"You see it probably had to do with gasconading and circumlocution. You see…" Dipper started to say before Mabel interrupted.

"Blah blah blah. Nerd talk. Can we move on?" Mabel asked.

"Sure," flamecloud said. "The next question is also for Mabel. It's from Eliz1325. Please be my BFF! You're my role model for everything." She said.

"Sure. I like sweaters, animals, and anything sparkly. We can talk if you call me at: 1-872-936-8741." Mabel said.

"Okay the next question is from, MysteriousMan13 again, and it's for Dipper. How's life in Piedmont right now with you and your sister?" Flamecloud asked.

"It's been weird having to adjust to being in a town where no one wants to kill you every single time you leave the house. We tried telling people about everything that happened, but no one believed us." Dipper said.

"Except for the Leprecorn I stole from the woods." Mabel said. Dipper leaned over and whispered something into her eat. Mabel's eyes practically popped out of her head. "We weren't allowed to take it? Oh."

"Let's move onto the next question." Flamecloud said. "This one is from Barbacar for Mabel. Do you remember the rift incident?"

"I remember going into the woods and realizing I had the wrong backpack. Then 'Blendin' came and said he could make an endless summer if I could give him the rift. Then I found it and that's it." She answered.

"And what do you remember when you woke up?" Flamecloud asked.

"I was in a bed with a bunch of fun logos on it, that was in the castle." She said.

"Cool! Our last question involving you guys is for Dipper from Eliz1325. Why haven't you moved on from Wendy? She made her feelings clear."

"Well… uh… I. She might not… I guess I. Just leave me alone." Dipper answered clearly uncomfortable.

"Thank you. We're going to bring you back out in a little bit. But now we are going to bring out Wendy Corduroy, and Stanley Pines." Dipper and Mabel got up to leave, as Wendy and Stan came on, the audience started to applaud. Wendy and Stan sat down on the couch.

"Thank you both for coming. Our first question for Wendy is from Barbacar. Have you ever been shot out of a cannon?" Flamecloud said.

"I have not. But that sounds cool dude. I should ask Soos to build a cannon."

"Try not to die." Flamecloud said. "Another question for Wendy. This one is from Ultimate Spider Girl. If Dipper was 1 to 3 years older would you date him?"

"Don't tell Dipper I said this. But I probably would." Wendy said. Stan looked at her like she just grew a second head.

"Yeee." Someone screamed from backstage. Wendy looked around, confused.

"Wendy," Flamecloud said. "He can hear you from backstage." Dipper ran onto the stage. Wendy stood up and started to run off stage, Dipper chasing her. Stan moved closer to Flamecloud on the couch.

"Why don't you ask me a question?" Stan said.

"Okay. Uh… How was the Artic life a t sea with your twin brother?" Flamecloud asked.

"I almost died 60 times. Wait 68. To be exact. So pretty fun." Stan answered.

"Cool. Now we will have the dream demon himself come on stage for our last question." Flamecloud said. Stan left and Ford came out on stage.

"Hi." Flamecloud said. "Where's Bill?" She asked.

"In order to be able to talk to him without him destroying humanity, I had to shrink his statue with the shrink ray, put it in a container like I had put the rift in, then mechanically reverse engineer the memory ray, to unfreeze him." Ford said. He reached into his bag and pulled out tiny Bill.

"I hate you Fordsy." Bill said.

"Okay so, this question is from Eliz1325. Have you ever given human romance a try? If not, you should totally try." Flamecloud said.

"No and I never will." Bill said.

"Okay then. Now we are going to bring everyone on stage for one last question." Flamecloud said, as Mabel, Stan, Soos, McGucket, Robbie, Pacifica, and Gideon came on stage. Wendy followed behind them with Dipper clinging to her left leg like a little kid. "So this question is from Eliz1325. Can I be sandwiched in a group hug from all of you? This is like my dream." Everyone got into a huddle and started to mumble.

"Of course." Mabel said. "If you were here so that we could do it. Sorry."

"Okay. Thank you everyone. That's it for today's episode of Let's Talk Gravity. Be sure to join us next time, on January 8th 2017." Flamecloud said, as everyone left the stage.

 **Make sure to tell me what you think about how I answered the questions. Remember to leave your questions in the reviews. The more questions I have the better the chapter will be.**


	3. Update 2

**Thank you to twinkinu, FoxGirl426, Kitty Chesire, Gray Jedi 4000, and Eliz1325 for sending questions.**

"Welcome back to Let's Talk Gravity," FC23 said as she sat on the couch on the set. "I'm your host Flamecloud23. First, we're going to bring out Bill Cipher, and Stanford Pines." She read from the teleprompter. Stanford walked out carrying the plexiglass case with Bill in it.

"WILL YOU HUMANS STOP BUGGING ME AND LET ME LIVE IN PEACE?" Bill yelled.

"No. This is the punishment that Time Baby is giving you. So you will answer all the questions we ask you." Ford told him. Bill rolled his eye at this.

"Our first question for you is from Grey Jedi 4000. Why do you have to take over *this* dimension? I've got this whole multiverse thing set up in my brain – one where you can imagine your own dimension. Why don't you pop on over to my place and we can talk about it?"

"4 things; 1, you can't just make your own dimension. It all happens naturally. 2, I can't go anywhere I'm trapped in this stupid bubble. 3, I didn't have to take over this dimension. I could have taken over any dimension I wanted, I just chose this one. And 4, no matter what dimension I took over, someone would ask the same thing you asked." Bill said.

"Okay then. And the only other question for Bill is from Kitty Cheshire. Do you know that your voice is incredibly annoying?"

"YOU THINK MY VOICE IS ANNOYING! I DIDN'T COME HERE TO GET INSULTED. I'M OUT OF HERE." Bill turned around and looked at the bubble. "Right. I'm in a bubble." He said, and turned back around. Ford grabbed the case and put it in his backpack.

"And we have two questions for Ford. Did you ever think about Stan while you were in the portal?" FC23 asked.

"All the time. But at that point I still hated him because I blamed him for what happened. I mostly thought about what I was going to do to him when I got out." Ford said.

"And the last one from FoxGirl426. Where were you when in the portal?"

"Moments after I got into the portal I was in the **NIGHTMARE REALM.** The dimension between all dimensions. That's where Bill and his cronies live. That's why he wanted me to build the portal; so he could get into our world. Only the cruelest people call this place home. It's lawless. I turned around to see the portal closed behind me. I was trapped."

"Let me out of this backpack!" Bill said from inside. Ford opened the backpack and let him out. "I would like to help you reenact this part. Then I said. 'Look who decided to pay me a visit! Care for a game of intergalactic chess! This time you're the pawn.' I snapped my fingers and a 60 foot tall ball of fingers and teeth, that I call Mutant Clawblob started to chase after him."

"I managed to hide behind a meteor." Ford said. "After it passed me I started swimming through space as multiple beasts started to try and find me."

"I then said. 'Sixer wants to play hide and seek! First one to find him and bring him to me gets their own galaxy.'" Bill said.

"I swam to a cave and saw that there were a lot of other refugees from many different dimensions. They told me everything I needed to know about Bill. I would travel through all the different dimensions and get supplies and more information, until I was ready to defeat Bill. I went to the M dimension, the Do-Over dimension, Lottocron Nine (The gambling dimension), The Two-Dimensional Dimension, Dimension 52 (one of my favorites), Parallel Earth Dimensions. A lot of those were pointless. Except for the last one where I had finished my research, and defeated Bill. There I got the rest of the information, and supplies I needed to defeat Bill. I returned to the Nightmare Realm. When I could I lunged at Bill. The moment I had worked towards and struggled for all those long years had finally come. I had Bill Cipher in my crosshairs. But then the portal was reactivated and I was sucked through." Ford said.

"Wow." Said FC23.

"I would have killed you anyway." Bill said from his bubble. Ford put it back into his backpack.

"Thank you. Next we will bring out Wendy Corduroy, and Stanley Pines." Ford grabbed his backpack and walked of stage right as Wendy and Stan came on stage left.

"First question for Stan, from Eliz1325. Was it hard to get your memory back?" FC23 asked.

"At first yes. But once I saw Mabel's scrapbook it was easy." He answered.

"And from Kitty Cheshire. How old are you?" FC23 asked.

"Don't you people know not to ask a 69-year old man his age. Waaaaaiiiiiit..." He said as he realized his mistake.

"Okay. Now we have two questions from for Wendy from Kitty Cheshire. Why do you like flannel so much? And what is your secret to overall awesomeness?" FC23 asked.

"I like flannel because my mom used to always wear it. And I will **NEVER** tell what my secret to awesomeness is." She answered.

"Come on tell her." FC23 said.

"Okay. Don't take life too seriously. NONE of us will get out alive." She said sarcastically.

"Okay then. We have one last question for Stan from twinkinu. This one is a little different. Does Ford know how much you hate yourself yet? I'm asking this because you've shown to have a lot of negative feelings about yourself throughout the show, never being seen by your father as good enough, blaming yourself for his brother's science fair project, blaming yourself for trapping Ford in the portal, not being able to protect the kids from the dangers of the town. It seems like you just never considered yourself as having any worth whatsoever, because you never had anything to show for all the years you spent traveling the country trying to get rich so you could go home."

"Look, I don't know what Ford knows or not, but I'll say this; It doesn't matter how long it takes somebody to make something of their lives. As long as they get there and have something to show for it when they go, their life was worth it. Next question."

"Umm… that's it for you guys. You can go," FC23 told them, the two of them standing up and walking off stage. "Next up we have Mabel and Dipper." The two of them went out on stage and sat down. "First question for Mabel from Twinkinu. What's your favorite breed of dog?"

"I can't just pick one; they're all so CUTE!" Mabel said, squealing slightly with the last word. "But I'd have to say my top three are Huskies, German Shepherds, and Pugs. But really, I like anything."

"Awesome. Another question for you from Kitty Cheshire. What is your favorite sweater of all time?"

"Again, I can't pick just one. But top three are Waddles, Shooting Star and the Puppy Playing basketball."

"Great. And a question from Twinkinu for Dipper. Have you considered signing up for boxing?"

"Not really boxing itself, but I would like to take some karate and self-defense classes. Maybe I'll take boxing, but if anything, I'll just have Grunkle Stan teach me."

"Thank you. Now we're going to bring everyone back out for a couple group questions." Once everyone was back onstage, FC23 read the next question. "This comes from Kitty Cheshire and it's for everyone. Have any of you ever been to Ireland. If so, what part?"

"I have," Wendy spoke up. "My family's Irish, hence the red hair. We had a big family reunion over there in Bray I think three years ago. It was a beautiful place with lots of great beaches. Although it was in winter, so swimming was kind of taken off the list of activities. But it was still a lot of fun."

"Sounds like it was. Okay, and onto our last question of the night, although it's more of a request than a question. Eliz1325 wants to know if she can have a cyber hug from all of you since she couldn't get a real one last time."

"I can do you one better," Ford said, pulling an oddly shaped machine out of his coat. "I felt bad last time that you couldn't get a real hug, so since then I've been developing a teleportation ray to bring you here to us."

Ford pushed a few buttons and fired the ray at the camera, causing the view to go completely white for a few seconds. When it cleared, there was now a teenager standing in their mist.

"YYYYYAAAAAYYYYY!" The teen said, glancing around the scene in awe. "Ford, how'd you do that?!"

"First I had to reverse engineer the-" He was cut off as Eliz1325 grabbed him in a hug attack, everyone else joining in. When they separated, the grin on Eliz1325's face, large when they first appeared, was stretched impossibly wide.

"This was amazing! Now… how am I getting home?" Everyone froze and looked to Ford, who had started fiddling with his machine, a slightly panicked look on his face.

"Ummm… about that…" FC23 walked up to the camera, blocking most of the others from view.

"I think that's it this time. Be sure to tune in on the 21st. Hopefully by then Ford will have figured out how to get our special guest home." With that, the camera cut off and the show ended.

 **Be sure to tell me what you guys thought. The next update will be the 21st (If we're all still alive then), so be sure to send in questions. And for those of you who read And then There Were Three; don't worry. This story will not interfere with the completion of that one.**


	4. Update 3

**Thanks to Kitty Cheshire, theo1006, Jet Engine, Masking What Remains, WenDip and Pinecest, the Joker's love and three guests (who may or may not be the same person, but thanks either way) for asking questions.**

"And we're back!" FC23 said as she came on set. "First today we are going to bring out Dipper and Mabel Pines." Said twins came on stage, taking their places on the couch and waving to the cameras. "First question to Mabel from Kitty Cheshire. How many sweaters do you make per day?"

"It depends on what the sweater is and how busy we are. Normally it takes somewhere between two and three days to make one, but for special occasions, I've been able to make two or three a day."

"Awesome. Next question to Dipper, still from Kitty Cheshire. Has Mabel ever made a sweater for you? If so, did you wear it?"

"A year or two ago our school had an Ugly Christmas Sweater contest. Mabel made one for both of us, and we won. There's also a birthday sweater she gave me that I wear on our birthday, but I wouldn't just pull one out of the closet and throw it on any random day."

"Sounds cool. Next question to Mabel from a Guest. Do you remember the R-statement at all?"

"Not really," Mabel admitted. "Next question."

"Let's see… I want to know this one too. This comes from Jet Engine. What is in Mabel Juice exactly?"

"It's a blend of Kool-Aid, boba balls, ice, caffeine and plastic dinosaurs. And you add cocoa powder for a mega-shot," she explained.

"Well then. The next questions come from another Guest and they're for Dipper. Although the first one isn't really a question. The reader wants you to drink a blend of Smile Dip and Mabel Juice."

"The thing is, Smile Dip is banned in America and we don't have any here with us," Dipper said, turning to FC23. "You said there were two questions."

"Yeah. The next one says what happened to 3 and 4?"

"I don't know where they went after they ran out of the Shack that night, so I have no idea. I doubt they are still out there since they can't get wet, but I don't know."

"Okay then. The next question is for both of you from Masking What Remains. Out of all your experiences in Gravity Falls, which adventure/mystery is your favorite?"

"Mine was the time-travel day, mostly because that was when I won Waddles," Mabel said, turning to look at her brother.

"I really don't have a favorite, but it was fun busting the ghost with Pacifica," Dipper decided. "Any more questions?"

"Just one for you from the Joker's love. And remember, she's and Wendy are both backstage right now. Have you ever thought of Pacifica as more than a friend?"

"Um, well, I…" Dipper stuttered, looking around scared. He stood up and ran off stage, Mabel chasing after him.

"Okay, whatever that means. Next we'll bring out Stan, Wendy, and Pacifica." The three of them came on stage, Pacifica blushing slightly and continuing to glance behind her.

"You say nothing to me about what just happened, understood?" The blonde to FC23, who nodded.

"Understood. There is a real question for you though, and it comes from Masking What Remains. How are things with your parents now? Are they better towards you?"

"Uuummm… It hasn't gotten worse," she decided. "I'm not going to say it's gotten better because everything is different now. We lost the mansion and are living in town, so a lot of the stuff we used to have is gone. But we still have a good amount of money left, and they've given me more freedom to do what I want with it. I don't know if it's exactly gotten better, but it's no worse than it was before."

"Good luck," FC23 told her. "Wendy, next question to you from Kitty Cheshire. 'Do you have any tips on how a super insecure twelve-year-old like me can turn into a super cool person like you?'"

"First off, be yourself. That is one of the biggest mistakes people make. They let others get to them, then start thinking they need to change to fit what people expect of them. Don't worry about what anybody else says about you. Now, you're at an important time in your life. This is where things change, big time. Don't let it get to you, and remember there is always someone you can talk to if you need to."

"I can tell you that she will appreciate that. The rest of these question are for Stan. First off, still from Kitty Cheshire, 'If someone offered you the winning lottery ticket for a million dollars, but you had to sell your friends and family to get it, would you take it?"

"First off, what kind of question is that? And secondly, I wouldn't sell my FEZ for that amount, much less my entire family and all my friends. Never. Gonna. Happen."

"Okay then. The next question comes from Jet Engine. How did you manage to chew your way out of the trunk of a car?"

"It depends on what type of car it is, but first you have to get through the floor of the trunk. Once you get to the metal, if there's something hard in the trunk, use that to break a hole in the metal big enough to get through. If there's nothing hard, just use your arms and legs. Then you just wait for the car to stop and squeeze through, then start running."

"Helpful information. Two more question, both from the Joker's love. First off, how many times have you been to jail and/or prison?"

"A lot," Stan replied. "I've honestly lost count, but considering how many things I did, I'd say the number is a lot smaller than it should be."

"Okay. Final question for you. Why did you have to kill the Llama? What did he know?"

"I would tell you, but then I would have to kill you too," Stan said mysteriously, activating a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, Stan, Wendy and Pacifica were all gone and in their place was Ford, Bill's bubble in his hands.

"Okay, looks like we're moving on to Ford and Bill," FC23 said, looking at the next questions. "First question to Ford from Kitty Cheshire. Have you invented anything that became really popular before?"

"I can't say I have," Ford responded. "I'm not that much of an inventor, not like Fiddleford is. And the things I have made have all been personal, not really designed for public use."

"Fair enough. Now to Bill, still from Kitty Chesire. Is there any limit to your power or can it be used up?"

"If I use too much at one time, it gets harder to do things, but it can't be used up completely. So you humans better not go getting any ideas," he added to the camera.

"One more question for you from a Guest. Have you met Billi the entire human version of you from the twin demons AU?"

"I have absolutely no idea who you're talking about, and I'm supposed to be all-knowing," Bill said, looking at Ford. "You're gonna be out of luck Fordsy."

"This coming from the dream demon currently trapped in a bubble," Ford told him, putting the bubble in his pocket.

"Two more question for you before we wrap it up for the night. First from Jet Engine. Did you have any interdimensional romances while in the portal? If so, details please."

"There weren't any real human's in the multiverse, but there was one woman from Dimension 52. She had many names, like the Oracle and Jheselbraum the Unswerving, but she told me to call her Jess. Looking back now, I realize that she was somehow related to the Ancient Greeks, but back then, I was still focused on trying to defeat Bill, something she helped me out with. She gave me some of the answers I was looking for, and was the one who put the metal plate in my head. After a few too many drinks of Cosmic Sand one night, I woke up in a new dimension and she was gone. I don't know what ended up happening to her or if things could have worked out between us had I been able to stay, but if I could go back to any dimension, it would be hers."

"That was one hell of a story," FC23 said, adjusting herself in the chair. "Anyway, the last question of the night is from the Joker's love. Do you know what the Force from Star Wars is and if so, is it real?" Instead of responding, Ford began staring at FC23, the two of them going into a daze.

"I don't have to answer this question," Ford said slowly.

"You don't have to answer that question," FC23 repeated.

"I'm not the person you're looking for."

"You're not the person I'm looking for."

"I can leave."

"You can leave." With that, Ford stood up and walked off stage, FC23 shaking off her daze. "What just happened?" She asked no one in particular, glancing at her question cards. "Uuummm… That just about wraps us up for the night, although we're going to bring everyone out here again. And Ford, you better bring your teleportation ray." Everyone returned to the stage, Ford's teleportation ray in his hands. As they entered, Dipper continually was glancing at Pacifica, who avoided his gaze.

"Who is it this time?" Ford questioned, adjusting the ray.

"Kitty Cheshire," FC23 told him. He nodded and set the ray, firing it at the camera. When the light died down, a taller girl with shoulder-length brown hair appeared, looking around in shock.

"Oh, my-" The last word came out as an unintelligible squeal as she wrapped her arms around everyone else on the set. "I NEVER WANNA LEAVE!" She yelled, looking at Ford hopefully.

"I did get it fixed, but you don't have to leave if you don't want to," he told her, causing another squeal and round of hugs before the cameras refocused on FC23.

"It looks like I missed one. Dipper!" Dipper pulled away from Kitty Cheshire to hear his last question. "This is really a question, but WenDip and Pinecest wants to see your reaction to what I'm about to tell you. WenDip is a relationship between you and Wendy." Dipper's reaction to that was a large smile in Wendy's direction. Pinecest is an incest relationship between you and Mabel." Both of them went positively green at the thought of that, Dipper pretending to gag. "And BillDip is a relationship between you and Bill." Dipper actually gagged with that, covering his mouth and running back stage before the cameras cut off.

 **Next update is the 4th, so send in as many questions as you can by then. Until next time…**

 **XOXO flamecloud23**


	5. Update 4

**Thanks to Kitty Cheshire, Mystery Guest, WenDip and Pinecest, the Joker's love, and Lula bear the awesome for sending in questions!**

* * *

"Welcome back to Let's Talk Gravity!" FC23 said, taking her usual seat on the set. "Before we get into the questions, I want to remind you guys of something. This is a Q&A, _not_ Truth or Dare. I'll accept some, and I repeat, _some,_ this time, but from now on, please only send in questions. Now that that is out of the way, we are first going to bring out Wendy, Pacifica and Ford." Said people came onto the stage, taking their places. "First question to Ford from the Joker's love. Do you think you'll ever build the portal back up?"

"We did have to rebuild parts of it for the Shack-tron," Ford explained. "But after the fight, the parts were almost completely totaled, which is probably for the better. It would be down near impossible to rebuild it if I wanted to, which I do not."

"Fair enough," FC23 decided. "Next question to Wendy from Kitty Cheshire. Firstly, she says thanks for the advice you gave her last time. And if Dipper wasn't so young, would you date him?"

"I thought we already answered this question once, but yes, I probably would," she admitted, then turned to look backstage. "You stay there!" She yelled.

"Okay, and Pacifica, question to you, still from Kitty Cheshire. Have you ever considered Dipper to be more than a friend?"

"I… I honestly don't know," she admitted, looking backstage at Dipper. "I mean, I did feel something when we were fighting the ghost, but I don't know how much of that was adrenaline and how much was real emotion."

"I get it," Dipper said, walking out on stage. "Things were crazy that day, and I don't know what I felt. We're cool though, right?"

"Right," she responded, spreading her arms as Dipper held out his hand. Realizing their mistake, they switched positions before they hugged one another, Pacifica clapping Dipper on the back to take any affection out of the gesture. They separated, Pacifica and Ford walking off stage, Wendy following before FC23 called her back.

"Wendy, stay a minute. We have a request for Dipper from Lula bear the awesome. She wants Dipper to kiss you on the cheek." From backstage, there was a tiny squeal as Dipper's face went bright red and he started staring at Wendy, who was smiling at him.

"I'm not gonna stop you," she said, giving him permission but leaving the choice to him. His face went an even darker shade of red as he started leaning in.

"I LOVE PINECEST!" FC23 yelled suddenly. Wendy jumped and turned slightly, just as Dipper's mouth reached hers. Suddenly, instead of Dipper kissing Wendy's cheek, they were kissing each other. It lasted only a second until they both realized what was going on and they quickly pulled back, staring at each other in shock. "That worked PERFECTLY!" FC23 said proudly. "Thank you WenDip and Pinecest."

"I'm just gonna…" Wendy said slowly, standing up and walking off stage.

"Yeah," Dipper responded, taking her place on the couch as Mabel came onstage, sitting beside her brother, smiling at him.

"You handled that well," she commented, patting him on the shoulder.

"You be quiet!" Dipper snapped at her, sinking into the couch cushions.

"Okay. So, that happened," FC23 said, smirking. "Dipper, WenDip and Pinecest is the one who told of the categories last time, and he would like to know what you think of him."

"I love all you guys, and you seem cool. Your questions have definitely been interesting to answer, I'll say that much," Dipper told the camera.

"And Mabel, still from WenDip and Pinecest, what are your TRUE feelings of Dipper? And if he wasn't your brother, would you find him as boyfriend material?"

"I mean, I love him, of course," Mabel stated. "Twins have a special connection and most times are closer than just siblings, and even though he does make me mad sometimes, all siblings fight. Now I don't know about us being boyfriend/girlfriend if we weren't related. He's smart and funny, but he can go overboard and is kind of obsessive towards certain things. I wouldn't turn him down, but I don't think it would last."

"Dipper, same question to you from the Joker's love."

"Pretty much what she said," he responded. "If anything were to happen, it wouldn't last."

"And Mabel, still from the Joker's love, out of all your summer crushes, who did you like the most?"

"Mermando," she said instantly.

"Makes sense," FC23 said, looking at the next question. "Still for Mabel from Mystery Guest. If you like to make sweaters so much, why did you go back to your shooting star sweater after Weirdmageddon?"

"Part of it was that a lot got destroyed or messed up during the fight, and part of it was narwaljia."

"Nar-what?"

"She means nostalgia," Dipper explained, slapping his sister on the back of the head.

"THAT makes sense," FC23 said, looking at the next question. "Wow Mabel, you're popular today. This comes from Kitty Cheshire. Do you have a pet back home in Piedmont?"

"I had a guinea pig from when I was five until I was eleven," she said happily. "And we've fostered a couple of dogs from time to time, but those weren't any longer than a month each. Although you should have seen our parents' reactions when they saw that I had brought Waddles home with me! That was a fun conversation!"

"Sounds like it would have been. Anyway, this comes from Lula bear the awesome. 'Can you drink a whole gallon of milk while knitting a sweater for Candy?"

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Mabel yelled excitedly, running off stage.

"Ooooo-kay," FC23 said, turning to Dipper. "While she's gone, this comes from Kitty Cheshire. Would you ever consider dating a fan?"

"I guess," he admitted. "I mean, there are a lot of them, so I don't doubt I would be able to find someone I like. If someone wants to call me, you can reach me at 1-872-936-8741."

"AND I'M BACK!" Mabel yelled excitedly, flopping on the couch, flipping open one of her scrapbooks and holding it up to the camera. The picture was of Mabel, maybe two or three years younger, on a stage, the words EGGBERT ELEMENTARY TALENT SHOW on a banner above her. In her hands was a half-made sweater and in her mouth was a funnel, Dipper pouring a gallon of milk into it.

"For the talent show in fifth grade, that was actually my act. I would have won too, but Kellie Stephenson and her fancy poodle tangoed, and they beat me by a long shot."

"Too bad, but sounds like you had fun. We're gonna bring everyone back onstage for one final question." Everyone returned to the stage, sitting on or around the couch. "This question is for everyone from Kitty Cheshire. Are you all aware that you are inside of a TV show?"

Before anyone could respond, the lights flickered and went out. It was only for five seconds, and when the light returned, at first, nothing appeared to be changed. "What was that?"

"Bubble," Ford whispered, furiously searching through his backpack. He pulled out broken pieces of glass. "BILL! CIPHER!"

"You called?" Bill said, lazily floating down behind Ford. "That's what? The second time that's happened? You really gotta get some stronger glass Fordsy. And Kitty Cheshire, to answer your question. Remember, reality is an illusion, and the universe is a hologram. Now, if you all will excuse me, I have some people to kill." The cameras cut off, Bill's eye and laughter the last thing to be shown.

* * *

 **Ford really does have to get some stronger glass. Or he could just use pickle jars! Anyone who's ever had pickles knows those jars are down near impossible to break because they were dropped. Anyway, the next update will be February 18th, so keep sending in questions!**


	6. Update 5

**Thanks to Kitty Cheshire, Theo1006, AmyWriter12, Lula bear the awesome, Female Fantasy Freak, Tyrantlord Waddles, rcppcsPOTTER and a Guest for sending in questions.**

* * *

"Welcome back to Let's Talk Gravity," FC23 said, taking her seat on the now burnt stage. "Bill got a little out of hand last time, but don't worry, we got him back under control. And just a heads up in case it comes up again, all phone numbers that may be given are not real numbers. That said, first we are going to bring out Dipper and Mabel Pines." Said twins came on stage, taking their seats. "First question to Mabel from Theo1006. Do you like ratchet and Clank? If so, what do you think of the villain Dr. Nefarious?"

"He's the best!" Mabel replied excitedly. "He's so funny and dangerous and threatening and goofy and I just want to meet him!"

"Good luck with that," FC23 told her, turning to Dipper. "This comes from Kitty Cheshire. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I wanna have my own mystery hunting show like the ones they have on TV," he said proudly.

"Good luck, and don't die," FC23 told him, turning back to Mabel. "Still from Kitty Cheshire, are you able to cook? As in food that doesn't contain glitter, plastic dinosaurs or sprinkles?"

"I can keep myself alive, but I'm nowhere near the level of Bobby Flay and those guys," she admitted.

"Fair enough," FC23 told her. "Still to you from a guest. Do you still have a crush on Deep Chris?"

"Yes, but it's a celebrity crush, which everyone knows is different than a real crush," Mabel explained, to which FC23 nodded.

"Next question to Dipper from Lula bear the awesome. How does it feel to be in the future when you saw a younger Soos that make you wanna give him a hug to cheer him up so badly?"

"I think it was kind of a wake-up call for the two of us," Dipper stated after a moment. "We live a good life with both parents, but not everyone has that. It kind of made me realize what that's like for people, which is why I want to adopt when I can. There are kids out there who need help, and I feel like we have to do anything we can to help them."

"That's really sweet," FC23 told him. "Next question to you from Tyrantlord Waddles. Have you ever encountered a Hawktopus? If so, what's the story?"

"I can't say I've met one before, but Ford has seen a few, although he says they're too stupid to study."

"This next question is for both of you from rcppcsPOTTER. What was your reaction when you heard Pinecest was a thing?"

"The fans have come up with some crazy ideas, but that was one of the most shocking," Dipper explained. "I don't think either of us had thought they would come up with that."

"Fair enough. Next question to Mabel from Lula bear the awesome. 'Would you rather visit a world full of pigs or live in a world where you play laser tag with all of your friends?'"

"I have to choose?!" Mabel complained, sinking into the couch cushions, a deep look of thought on her face. "I'm gonna have to pick Laser Tag," she decided eventually. "With pigs!" She added immediately.

"Sure," FC23 said skeptically, knowing it was better to not to comment on that. "Anyway, next we are going to bring out Pacifica and Stan." The two filed onto the stage, taking the places the twins had just vacated. "Stan, this comes from rcppcsPOTTER. How do boxing, Carla, and your brother fit together?"

"Well, Ford is a part of me, and he has been my entire life. And boxing lessons are what helped me meet Carla, so those two and connected by that."

"Now Pacifica, this comes from a Guest. And I quote, 'Do you have a crush on Dipper? DON'T DENY IT, WE ALL KNOW YOU DO. ADMIT IT ALREADY.'"

"If you all know that I have a crush on him, I don't have to admit anything, do I?" Pacifica replied _too_ easily, standing up and leaving the stage, Stan following behind her.

"Our next three guests are Wendy, Robbie, and Fiddleford McGucket." The three of them entered the stage, taking their seats on the couch. "Before we get into the questions, Wendy, Kitty Cheshire wanted me to give you this." FC23 opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a gold medal, holding it out to the camera. Written on it were the words AWESOMEST PERSON EVER along with a picture of an ice bag. "She gave this to me for you before she left."

"Thanks Kitty," Wendy told the camera, slipping the medal over her head.

"Now Robbie, this comes from rcppcsPOTTER. Are you and Tambry still together?"

"It's amazing," Robbie said dazedly. "No offense to Wendy or anybody else, but what Tambry and I have just... it feels right."

"That's sweet. McGucket, still from rcppcsPOTTER. Who was your wife before she left you?"

"Her name was Issabelle, and she was amazing, but I can't blame her for leaving. I was a mess. But Tate and I are doing fine, and I got a grandbaby on the way."

"Congratulations," FC23 said, the three of them vacating the stage. "And our last guests of the day, Ford, Bill Cipher and Tad Strange." Tad walked out on stage, looking as normal as ever, along with Ford, Bill's new, stronger prison held in his hands.

"First question to Ford from rcppcsPOTTER. Have you ever regretted leaving Stan when he needed you, when you're father kicked him out of the house, and you didn't stand up for him at all?"

"Back then, I honestly thought he deserved it. One of those karma situations. But now I realize that it was all my fault. I mean, he didn't know science or anything, and I should have checked the machine before the presentation. So yes, I do regret not standing up for him."

"Better late than never," FC23 agreed. "Now for Bill, still from rcppcsPOTTER. How did you not notice that it was Stan and not Ford you were shaking hands with?"

"In my defense, there wasn't time to count their fingers when the deal was made. Sometimes I hate you humans."

"You're about to hate them even more," FC23 said, looking at her question cards. "This comes from Female Fantasy Freak. She wants to know how you feel about her making you the older brother of Dipper and Mabel."

"Did I kill them the second I saw them?!" Bill demanded, to which FC23 shook her head. Bill turned around and looked angrily at the camera. "Mark my works Freak. When I get out of here, after I eliminate the Gravity Falls residents, and Alex Hirsch and his team, I'm coming after you. I've already taken care of that EZB guy everyone was so in love with, so don't think you, or anybody else is safe."

"Well, that's not threatening at all," FC23 said sarcastically, turning to look at Tad as Ford walked off stage, Bill in hand. "Okay, Tad, this comes from AmyWriter12. Do you know that before, everyone thought you were a demon?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha," Tad replied, laughing deeply. "Some of the theories you fans come up with are so amusing. That is one of the-" From his pocket came a faint ringing sound. He fished into it and pulled out his phone, glancing at the screen. "It's the misses. Mind if I..." FC23 nodded and Tad stood up, holding the phone up to his ear as he walked off stage.

"Well I think that wraps us..."

"No! I swear!" Tad Strange's voice said from backstage, just loud enough to be heard through the microphone he was wearing. "They figured it our on their own!"

"Shhh..." FC23 told the camera, placing a finger to her lips and reaching into one of the drawers in her desk.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Tad questioned as FC23 pulled one of Ford's guns out of the drawer and stood up, quietly walking towards the backstage area. "Are you sure?" The was a slight pause, then, "Consider it done."

"Cut the camera's!" FC23 whispered, activating the gun. "FREEZE!" She yelled louder, the word almost drowned out by the sound of her weapon firing right before the cameras cut off.

* * *

 **Next update is March 4th, so remember to keep sending in questions!**


	7. Update 6

**Thanks to theo1006, Kitty Cheshire (PS: It shouldn't be a problem), Eliz1325, rcppcsPOTTER (PS: Thanks for your advice), Female Fantasy Freak, Todd17, AmyWriter12, Wendip and Pinecest, and Tyrantlord Waddles for sending in questions.**

* * *

"Welcome back to Let's Talk Gravity," FC23 said, walking onto the new stage. It was decorated just like the old one, although it was larger and had two couches instead of one. "I'm sure you all remember the chaos that has happened the past two times, so we had to relocate. But this stage has more room, which is good because we had to gather a lot of people for this one. So our first guests today will be Gorney, Tambry, Felix the Duck from the hit TV show _Duck-tective,_ and the former President, Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III, Esquire."

The four entered the stage, Gorney hopping onto the couch, Tambry on her phone as always, Felix perched on the shoulder of Anthony Butler (The Constable), and Quentin Trembly, who entered riding backwards on a horse, pants-less as always, a plate of waffles in his hands. "Lonv liff Cavify Pallth!" He yelled through the mouthful of waffles in his mouth, dismounting his horse and following the others to their places on the couch.

"Long live Gravity Falls indeed," FC23 said, smiling at the former Presidents antics. "All of these questions come from rcppcsPOTTER. Gorney, you're first. What is the most 'twamotizing' thing that's happened to you?"

"Wombies," Gorney replied happily.

"Next questions for Tambry," FC23 said, turning to look at said girl, who didn't look up from her phone once. "Tambry!" Still nothing. FC23 sighed and fished her own phone out of her pocket, speaking as she typed. "Tambry, what type of phone do you have? Do you have a fanfiction?" FC23 hit send and looked up at Tambry, who still had't moved anything except her fingers and hands. After a few seconds, FC23's phone beeped three quick tones. She glanced at the screen and read the words. "Samsung Galaxy S3, and no."

"Your welcome," Tambry called, still not looking up. FC23 shrugged and turned to look at Felix and Anthony.

"Felix, how many seasons does _Duck-tective_ have, and is the show still running?" Felix quacked, Anthony translating for those on the stage.

"The show's still going strong, and we are gong to start season two sometime next month."

"Okay, and another question for Felix. What was your favorite scene to shoot?" More quaking, this time quicker and more excited.

"Out of season one, the fight scene when he was 'shot'. However, his true favorite is a scene in season two that has not aired yet, but will satisfy a lot of fans worldwide."

"I can't wait to see it," FC23 told them, turning to talk to the former President, who was staring at Anthony and Felix in shock.

"Is that duck a genius, or are you part duck?" He questioned, standing up. "The ducks are taking over! I always knew this was going to happen!"

"Quentin, calm down!" FC23 yelled. "The ducks are not taking over!" Quentin breathed and sat back down, still watching Felix warily. "Quentin, what is your political party?"

"Independence Party, the only this country ever had," Quentin responded proudly.

"Okay. How did your war against pancakes go?"

"TERRIBLE!" He yelled instantly, glancing around him as if pancakes would appear out of thin air. "They destroyed us, and now they're more powerful than ever! This will not stand!"

"Okay, okay, calm down! You'll win sooner or later. One last question, then we have a surprise for you. Name the six babies you appointed to the Supreme Court."

"There was Chief Justice Brandon Num-Num, along with Dominic Wright, Alexander Hammon, Aaron Bigg, Charles Marlow, and Daniel Harper."

"The Senate approved them?" FC23 asked.

"Not exactly," Quentin responded mysteriously.

"Okay. Now, rcppcsPOTTER sent you a present. BRING IT OUT!" A stagehand entered the stage, holding a large green top hat made of gumballs, with a purple dinosaur wearing a Santa suit with a blue beard jumping out of the top. The dinosaur was holding a sign that read "Sir Silly" in flashing rainbow lights. "Oh my... wow."

"It's amazing..." Quentin said breathlessly, walking over and placing the hat on his head. He then ran over to his horse and jumped on backwards, digging his heels into the horse's sides. "It's time to re-engage in my long running battle against the syrupy demons of this world. To Canada!" With that, he disappeared, the horse galloping away, the other four on the stage following the horse out.

"Okay. Next we are going to bring out Soos, Wendy, Pacifica, Ford and Bill Cipher." The five entered the stage, the girls taking one couch while the boys took the other. "First question to Soos from rcppcsPOTTER. What is your favorite video game?"

"First Person Puncher, and Fighty Hogg after that," Soos responded.

"The other question is from Todd17 wants you to tell us what you are doing now and how things are going between you and Melody."

"You have no, idea," Soos said lovingly, staring into the distance with stars in his eyes. "Having her around all the time is amazing! It's only been a few months, but it doesn't feel like it. It feels like we've spent our entire lives together, but at the same time it's like we just met. Every day I fall in love with her all over again. The Shack is still in business and it's doing great, but with her around, I could be dirty poor and wouldn't care as long as I had her in my life."

"Aww," the girls cooed. FC23 then turned to them, focusing on Pacifica.

"Pacifica, this is for you from Todd17. Why did you hate Mabel at first?"

"In my defense, back then I pretty much hated everybody who was not like me. But it was also that she stood against me, but acted like we could still be friends. I know that sounds weird, but back then, my perception of the world was wack."

"Okay then, Wendy, this question is to you from Female Fantasy Freak. In her story, you have a crush on Bill. How do you feel about that?"

"I've read that story, and the way I see it is that Wendy, or me actually, doesn't like Bill, but she likes Matthew. And from what I gathered, Matthew doesn't like Bill either, even though they are technically the same person."

"Sounds about right. And Bill, Female Fantasy Freak wanted me to tell you that she thought your reaction last time was hilarious, though she says she can't be touched because she is a goddess and a fantasy freak and her dad is the Erlking of the Unseelie Court, though she still loves you."

"Listen up Freak. Don't get too cocky. That EZB killed himself one too many times, so watch your back."

"Yeah, yeah, you're threatening, whatever. This question comes from Eliz1325. She wants to know how, if you only exist in the Mindscape, how did you have a shadow that was able to follow Dipper and Mabel in the real world?"

"Remember, reality is an illusion, the uni-"

"WE KNOW!" Those on stage, and even a few back stage yelled, interrupting him half-way through.

"Still for Bill, from Todd17. Who have you tricked before Ford?"

"Oh man, there were so many," Bill whispered, his eye narrowing in concentration. "Let's see... First there was that shaman guy Modoc, but that ended up with him lighting himself on fire. I basically corrupted the ancient Egyptians. Then there was George Washington and all those revolutionist guys. Edison and them inventors were great experiments, but it didn't work out for me and instead made them famous. And you can't forget Hitler; man that was one hell of an experience. Those are all the important ones."

"Is there anything you weren't responsible for?"

"Nope!"

"Okay. This is from Theo1006. You think you are the greatest villain of all time? Well if so the Lich is competition."

"That joker?" Bill laughed. "Don't even get me started on that guy."

"And one last question from AmyWriter12. Are you aware of all of the AU's out there? If so, how do you feel about them?"

"Some are interesting, like EZB's, while others are just flat out weird, and that's coming from _ME!"_

"Wow, that's bad. Now Ford, let's see. There's only one question for you, and it's from Tyrantlord Waddles. What was your least favorite dimension?"

"The Nightmare Realm, hands down," he responded instantly, then his face narrowed. "Though, I don't really know if that counts as a dimension or not. But after that, it would probably have to be the Two-Dimensional Dimension. That place was just evil."

"Okay. Now, one of the fans, WenDip and Pinecest wants to know if you can teleport her to the dimension of Zootopia."

"I can try, but I can't make any promises. Give me till the end of the night to adjust the teleportation ray, then we'll see."

"Not a problem," FC23 told him, the five leaving the stage. "We've saved the best for last, so please welcome to the stage Dipper and Mabel Pines." The twins entered the stage, sitting next to each other on one couch instead of occupying both. "We've got a lot of questions for the two of you, so let's get to it. First question to both of you from theo1006. What is your favorite game franchise of all time?"

"Papa Louie," the two responded at the same time.

"Okay, this one is just me. Which game is your favorite?"

"Freezeria." "Wingeria." Mabel and Dipper said, respectively.

"Okay then. Next question to Dipper from Female Fantasy Freak. What are your thoughts on BillDip?"

"It's wrong, for a number of reasons," Dipper said, turning green and shaking. "It's just... uuuhhh!"

"Frankly, I don't ship it either," FC23 told the camera. "Anyway, next question to Mabel from Todd17. How big is Waddles now?"

"Right about... here." She held her arms about three feet apart. "So, pretty big, I'd say."

"Now Dipper, have you wondered where the Journals are now?"

"Occasionally,' he admitted. "I mean, they were _the_ Journals, and I would have loved to take them home or held onto them, but I think in the long run, it's better that they're gone. And I've got my own anyway."

"How's that going?"

"Eh... not very well. I mean, living in Piedmont, nothing really interesting happens. I maybe only have like fifteen or twenty pages filled up, but when we come back in the summer, I have a feeling the pages will get filled quick."

"Good luck. Okay, and this goes to both of you. What are your favorite movies, books, animals, and candy?" The two thought for a few seconds, Mabel responding first.

"Movies, High School Musical. Books, Hunger Games. No preference for animal or candy." She then turned to look at her brother.

"Let's see... Star Wars for movies. Books... Rick Riordan's stuff. My favorite animal is dolphins, and I've always liked Rice Krispies," he decided eventually.

"Ditto on most of those. The next few questions come from theo1006 and their all for both of you. Do you like Adventure Time? If so, who is your favorite character?"

"Finn." "Princess Bubblegum." The two responded.

"Do you like Spyro the dragon? If so, do you like Ripto as a villain?"

"Spyro is amazing, but Ripto is just weird," Mabel stated.

"And who is your favorite video game villain?"

"Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat," Dipper said at the same time Mabel simply said, "Bowser."

"Okay then," FC23 decided, trning to call backstage. "Ford, you good?!"

"Almost!" His voice called back. FC23 nodded and looked back at the twins. "We have one other question from Todd17. He wants to know where Gravity Falls is."

"Do you have a map?" Dipper questioned. FC23 nodded and pulled a map of Oregon out of her desk, passing it to Dipper. He opened it and traced his finger over the land, eventually stopping west of the east state line where it bent in slightly. "It's right around Malheur National Forest, if that helps anything."

"Got it!" Ford's voice said from back-stage, him walking out and the twins replaced the map. He held the teleportation ray out, aiming it at the cameras. "I'm going to have to bring you here first, so get ready." With that, he pulled the trigger, bringing Wendip and Pinecest onto the stage. Ford adjusted the teleportation ray slightly, then fired it at Wendip and Pinecest, teleporting her off the stage.

"Did it work?" FC23 questioned.

"99% sure," Ford admitted.

"Good enough. The next update will be March 18th, so send in any questions you have before then. Until next time, in the words of Alex Hirsch himself, 'Stay Weird!'" With that, the cameras cut to black.


End file.
